Encountered Durotan
Karai has been restored and the gang ride out to Durotan's meeting point, deep within the mountains. Genis: That's him... Presea: Durotan. I felt good in his heart. He's doing the right thing. Reia: Yeah, he is. (Something about this setting...) Kiva: Something wrong? Reia: There's dark magic surrounding here... Kiva: That's not good. Reia: Stay sharp. Kiva: Okay. - The gang and the others met up with Durotan and the Frostclan for the first time. Medivh is watching the site from above. Garona speaks in Orc, that Durotan asked to speak to them. Llane: I am King Llane. I'm told you wish to talk. Anduin: Ask him if they plan to return to their home. - Durotan responded in Orc, which Reia caught up really quick. Reia: "Our world is destroyed". Ratchet: Wait... You can understand Orc? Kiva: Reia's a fast learner, Ratchet. Reia: "There is nothing to go back to". Kiva: To be clear, we're not responsible of your own world. We're peacekeepers. Llane: War with us will solve nothing. Garona: He says, for Orcs, war solves everything. Roxas: Then why negotiating with us? Durotan: To save my people. Kiva: Well, there are other people out there too. At least you're not the only one who has trouble. Ratchet: Gul'Dan. Tell me about him. Durotan: The Fel takes life from more than its victims. It kills the Earth and corrupts those who use it. Gul'Dan would poison everything with his death magic. If my people are to survive, Gul'Dan must be destroyed! Ratchet: Sure, but how? Durotan: In two suns, the humans we have captured will be used to fuel the portal. If you attack our camp and draw his warriors away, Frostwolf Clan will kill him. Genis: Two suns... That means we have two days! - Out of nowhere, another black-hooded figure applauded and walked towards them. ???: Right on the spot, Genis. Still smart as ever. Kiva: Axel! - The hooded figure revealed himself and Kiva is right. Axel: What a surprise this goes. Ratchet: You escaped from Towa? Axel: Heck, yeah. It wasn't easy, but some of those Fel monsters followed me here. ???: And you call yourself a rebel? - The voice came from Fel Ratchet and the semi-strong Fel Warriors, sent by Towa and appeared from behind Durotan. Ratchet: Wait... That..looks like me! Fel Ratchet: Surprised? What a wasted vessel. Fel Shon: The Frostwolf Clan have commited treason to the Horde. Fel Sofia: Bring him to us and he will face eternal judgment. Kiva: That's what you think! *summons her Keyblade* But, we can take you on! Right, guys? Reia: Watch your footing. Those Fel minions are stronger than last time. Kiva: I know. Fel Warriors: Surrender or perish. - Axel and Roxas summoned their own Keyblades and Reia activated her Broadsaber, with one word. Reia: Never. Fel Warriors: Then die! - Out of nowhere, Fel Orcs came out of hiding and attacked the Frostwolf Clan and the others. Genis: It's a trap! Kiva: No time to retreat, we need to fight back! - The gang, the soldiers and the Frostwolf Clan attacked the Fel ambush. Axel helped Kiva attacked Fel Ratchet and the three are evenly matched. Axel: Is he always like this? Being stubborn? Kiva: You have no idea. - Reia quickly destroyed Fel Sofia and ran towards Kiva and Axel. Reia: Kiva! Axel! Kiva: Reia! We could use a hand here! - Reia backed off Fel Ratchet. Axel: Nice to see ya. Reia: We'll take him together. Kiva: Okay. - Genis used the Igdination spell to destroy Fel Shon, but saw more Fel Orcs coming in. Genis: Oh, give me a break! Raine: More are coming in. Captain! Ratchet: I know! Move it! - The battle between Kiva, Axel, Reia and Fel Ratchet moved to another position when Medivh used his magic to cut off reinforcements. All there is left are the remaining Fel Orcs and Fel Ratchet. Reia: I got this one. - Reia jumped back and used her signature move- The One-Handed Kamehameha MK 2. With this, the blast slammed Fel Ratchet into the barrier and got destroyed in the process. Llane: Retreat to the plateau! Kiva: Guys, look! Their retreating. Ratchet: So are we. Fall back! Kiva: You don't have to remind me twice, Ratchet! - The soldiers and the gang fall back. Anduin then sees his own son on the other side of the barrier. He tried to get over to the other side, but he was too late. He watched his own son die at the hands of Blackhand. Category:Scenes